leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
|Latest = June , 2018 |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: The following Chroma sets have been added to the store:merald,Sapphire,Aquamarine,Tanzanite,Obsidian}} The following Summoner icons have been added to store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: The following Emotes have been added to the store: General ;Options * You can now opt to have "Target Champions Only" ` behave as a toggle instead of a hotkey modifier. League of Legends VPBE Game ;Cursor * New in-game cursor. Items ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . Upcoming Champions ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 500 from 552. ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ** Base health regeneration increased to 10 from 7. ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Slow stacking from multiple soldiers. * ** Recharge time reduced to 6 seconds at all ranks from . ** Soldier AP ratio reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from 40 at all ranks. ** Soldier base damage changed to from . ** Passive attack speed changed to % from %. ** Empowered bonus attack speed changed to % from %. *** Total bonus attack speed changed to % from %. ** Recast cooldown reduced to 1 second from . ** Soldier duration reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Damage reduction to secondary targets increased to 100% at all levels from . ** Minions hit that are not the primary target take 50% damage. * ** Mana cost increased to 100 from 60. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Damage AP ratio increased to from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** Shield strength reduced to from . * ** Base damage changed to from . ; * General ** Improved spell queueing for , , and . * ** Mana cost increased to from 40 at all ranks. ** Deals bonus true damage to enemies with . ** making Overload dealing % bonus damage. ** Base shield strength increased to from . * ** Mana cost of . ** Restores % of maximum mana}} on cast. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Bonus mana ratio increased to from . ** Rooting the target for seconds. ** Slows by 50% decaying over seconds. ** targets are now rooted for the duration instead. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Cost increased to from . ** Spell Flux and bounce radius changed to from . *** Champion, large minion and large monster bounce radius increased to from . ** bounce radius increased from . ** Spell Flux spreading damage increased to 100% from 50%. Runes ; * Renamed to Dream Snatcher from Minion Dematerializer. * ** Start the game with 7 Dream Snatchers. Dream Snatchers can be consumed against a lane minion (675 range, 20 second cooldown) to stun it for 5 seconds. Doing so grants permanent bonus stats based on the target. ** Consuming a melee minion grants 1 bonus armor and 2 bonus movement speed. ** Consuming a caster minion grants 1 bonus magic resistance as well as 2 ability power or bonus attack damage (Adaptive). ** Consuming a siege minion grants 10 bonus health and 2% bonus attack speed. ** Subsequent minion bonuses of a type you already have are 50% less effective than the previous bonus of that type. * ** Start the game with 6 Minion Dematerializers, which can be activated (550 range, 10 second cooldown) to execute the target melee minion, caster minion or siege minion. Dematerializers begin the game on a 240 second cooldown. ** In addition to the and for the kill, you also gain 4% increased damage to that type of minion for the remainder of the game. Dematerializers beyond the first used on the same type of minion increases this bonus by 1%, up to a maximum of 9% if all six are used on the same minion type. ;Upcoming skins * * * * * * * * Unknown skins for: , , , . State of Skins 2018 ; Champion Update ScheduleChampion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay Update # - Visual and Gameplay Update # - Visual and Gameplay Update Aatrox Update teaser 01.gif|Aatrox Update Teaser Akali Update teaser 01.jpg|Akali Update Teaser 1 Akali Update teaser 02.jpg|Akali Update Teaser 2 Nunu Update teaser 01.jpg|Nunu Update Teaser 1 Nunu Update teaser 02.gif|Nunu Update Teaser 2 References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes